heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Luong Lao Shi
Luong Lao Shi , also known as Gramps, Grandpa, and G, is the maternal grandfather of Jake. He is Jake's trainer and official Dragon Master, and was formerly the Chinese dragon as a young man. In Hero Alliance, Lao Shi returns with his Season 1 design. Personality Lao Shi's personality is similar to stereotypical elderly masters portrayed in classic martial arts films. He is usually soft-spoken and intelligent, with a vast knowledge of magical creatures and items. While usually one to approach conflicts in a calm and rational manner, he is also prone to angry outbursts filled with strings of rambling in Mandarin or Cantonese, usually brought on by the mistakes or misbehavior of Jake. As a teacher, Lao Shi usually utilizes the learning of lessons that have harsh consequences or unclear motives, as his assignments of menial household chores turned out to be vital combat techniques. He also believes in strict disciplinary measures, keeping close tabs on Jake's arrival for his daily Dragon Training, allowing for little if any time for Jake to relax, as well as administering punishments for the many mistakes caused by his pupil. Despite the seemingly harsh results, he has still been shown to be a very caring and understanding elder for his grandson, although at times he appears to care more for Jake's well-being and responsibilities rather than his happiness, as he once spoke with Rose and asked her to break up with Jake, seeing their relationship as a distraction. Part of his frustration with Jake may be because he sees a lot of himself in Jake. While having a more serious and cautious persona in his elder years, in his younger days Lao Shi was oddly similar to his own grandson. While fit and very skilled as a dragon, he was very arrogant and egotistical, preferring to work in his duties alone and never accepting the help of others, as he was very overconfident of his abilities and underestimating of his opponents. His defeat of the Dark Dragon while the Chinese Dragon in his youth caused him to shift into the personality that is seen in his older present day self. He admits he pushes Jake hard because he knows what kind of enemies Jake will face, which later Haley admonishes him for not allowing his grandson anytime to relax, saying how stressful the job is and what sacrifices he has made. In response, Lao Shi eases back on Jake's training a bit claiming it as a punishment while making it clear that it was so Jake could spend some time as a normal teenager. Powers and Abilities As a dragon, Lao Shi possesses the natural skills seen by dragons such as Jake but has not exhibited all of the same abilities. For the abilities he has exhibited, he has naturally shown a more controlled or sometimes even more powerful use of them than his grandson, such as the doppelganger technique. In addition to his powers, he also exhibits great skills in combat. In the past he was able to dispatch two Huntsclan masters with ease, and displays great skill in evasive maneuvers most likely due to his long, slender physique normally exhibited by Asian dragons. Lao Shi's dragon form resembles the Asian Lung, the largest dragon. Trivia * The name, Luong Lao Shi, appears to be a Romanized translation of the Chinese words for "dragon" and "teacher" (老師). Though 老 can be used as a term of respect for an old, wise, and elder person, which would make Shi Jake's grandfather's given name. * In Season One, he is often seen wearing sandals but sometimes goes barefoot. Now in Season Two, he seems to go barefoot even outdoors. This may reflect on his "foot problems". * Being a depiction of a traditional Chinese dragon, he possesses no wings but is still capable of flight.